


Honey Mooning

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hannibal Gets DENIED, M/M, Mpreg, Sassy Will Graham, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hanni and Will go on there honey moon *intense winking*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut!!! (marked by 0.o[sorry if the smut is bad; I haven't wrote smut in a while])

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband." Chiyoh smiled. Hannibal closed the distance between himself and Will. The younger man wrapped his hands around Hannibal's neck to deepen the kiss. Everyone whistled and cheered. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Hannibal interlaced there fingers and the walked back down the aisle.

-+-+- 0.o

Will grabbed Hannibal by the lapels of his jacket as soon as the door closed and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Somebodies eager," Hannibal smiled. Will took Hannibal's hand and guided it to his rear. Hannibal smiled when he felt the glass plug between Will's cheeks, "You have no idea"

Hannibal reconnected their lips and pulled Will's shirt out of his waist band. Will pulled at Hannibal's tie trying to undo the fancy knot. Hannibal unbuttoned Will's coat and waist coat. Will pushed Hannibal onto the bed, straddling his hips, rubbing their clothed erections against one another. With a new found urgency Hannibal removed their shirts and unbuckled. Will climbed off Hannibal long enough for them to pull off there pants, shoes, and underwear. Their lips met in a clash of teeth and tongues. Hannibal slid his hands down Will's back and gave the plug an experimental slide. Will moaned into the kiss and grabbed Hannibal's shoulders. Hannibal wrapped his other arm around Will, pulling him closer. They both moaned at the sweet friction. Hannibal flipped them over and broke the kiss, "Lube?"

"Top drawer," Will panted. Hannibal grabbed it and slicked up three fingers. Will moaned when Hannibal pulled the plug out and replaced it with his fingers, making sure he was stretched and ready before slicking himself up and rubbing the head of his cock against Will's slick opening. They both groan as Hannibal presses into Will. Once Hannibal was fully seated he reconnected there lips and began slowly move his hips. The younger man gripped Hannibal's shoulder as he moaned, "Faster... don't tease..."

"So impatient" Hannibal smirked. 

"Only for... you cock," Will panted and worked his hips to meet Hannibal's thrusts. Hannibal hummed and moved in quicker thrusts. Will let out an obscene moan as Hannibal hit his prostate. Hannibal smirked and changed his angle to hit it on every stroke. Hannibal felt the heat building in his lower stomach and started to stroke Will's cock in time with his thrusts. Will came with a silent gasp muscles clenching around Hannibal sending the older man over the edge, and came digging his teeth into Will's collar bone.

They collapsed together in satisfied bliss, panting and smiling like young fools. Hannibal pulled out his softening cock and laid next to Will looking at their rings and lacing their fingers, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Only all the time," Will smiled.

-+-+- 0.o

"Will?" Hannibal knocked on the bathroom door for the third time that morning. They had been fucking like bunnies for the past two weeks and today Will hasn't left the bathroom.

"Go away, Hannibal," Will whined. Hannibal slowly opened the door slowly and Will was sitting with his head hanging over the toilet bowl. Hannibal grabbed a zip-up sweatshirt from the suitcase and wrapped it around Will. The younger man glared at Hannibal before laying against him, "Hannibal?"

"Yes, Will?" 

"I think I'm... pregnant," Will sighed. Hannibal kissed his head and hugged him close, "Really?"

"Don't act so happy," Will grumbled.

"But I am happy, Will. I love you,"

"Liar"

Hannibal smirked and kissed his nose. Will got up and crawled into bed. Hannibal crawled into bed behind him kissing up his shoulder and neck to his lips. Will gave him a kiss and Hannibal pulled Will so that Hannibal was straddling his hips. Will pulled back and glared at him again, "No sex for you"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Hannibal smirked


End file.
